


Angel in the Dark

by Empyrial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a saint, Angel Sex, Biting, Bokuto loves Akaashi so much, Fluff and Smut, Flying Sex, Grinding, Had an idea and had to write it, Kissing, M/M, Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter series, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot, Vampire Akaashi Keiji, angel bokuto, bear with me on this, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrial/pseuds/Empyrial
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro is the powerful angel in charge of the Fukurodani Region who's had a major crush on the young vampire on his team. For decades the two have danced around each other but now Akaashi's Contract is at and end and finally they can discuss their feelings to each other. If by "discuss" that means to "jump each other's bones".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, mentioned kuroken - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Angel in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to read first!
> 
> *Based off of Nalini Sing’s “Guild Hunter” series (An excellent series to read!). Some things to note:  
> The Cadre of Ten rules the world, ten super powerful archangels who each rule sections of the earth.  
> Angels build up a toxin in their blood over time. They must purge the toxin or go mad. The toxin can be transferred to humans, which creates vampires.  
> When first made, vampires have to spend 100 years in a contract under an angel- the price of immortality.  
> The older an angel gets, the higher the likelihood that they’ll develop a power. But also living for (possibly) forever also means one can get really good at a certain, honed skill.  
> When angels reference “dancing” with a partner they usually don’t mean on the ballroom…  
> I think that explains all of the most important bits.

Powerful tawny wings speckled with silver and gold beat through the air as the angel known as the Ace of Fukorodani flew at the head of his squadron over the Tokyo sky. They were flying back after dealing with a group of rogue vampires, often known as a “Kiss”. This Kiss had only recently banded together, but had broken into a local high school during a volleyball tournament, causing death and destruction. 

And it was the Ace’s job to take them out. He wasn’t the head of this territory- that job fell to one of the Archangels of the Cadre. But as one of the more powerful angels in the country, he was expected to hold the Fukorodani region in check.

Normally, that was no problem. At somewhere close to five hundred years old, Bokuto Kotaru, the Ace of Fukorodani, was a power to be reckoned with. Centuries of protecting this region gave him a powerful body from head to toe, with both chiseled thighs and powerful shoulders. 

Bokuto closed his eyes to savor the feel of the wind winding through his spiked black and silver locks. It had been an intense, yet decisive battle. He and his team had crushed the Kiss without mercy, aided mostly in part by the expert strategies of his lead battle analyst, Akaashi. 

Akaashi was a prodigy, and one of the vampires in Bokuto’s household. Some powerful, old angels would call their households their court, or even fiefdom. Bokuto simply called his, his team. 

As a vampire, Akaashi was not even one hundred years old yet. In fact, he hadn’t even finished his Contract. Yet his mind was so sharp that he had quickly risen through the ranks and now led Bokuto’s analysts. 

Bokuto felt a pang in his chest as he thought of Akaashi. He and Akaashi had grown very close during the past one hundred years. It didn’t take a genius to see that there was heady chemistry between them, but Bokuto refused to initiate a relationship with a vampire who was still legally bound to him in a Contract. And so they flirted, and they teased, and it never went further than that. 

And in a week Akaashi would be finally done with his Contract and leaving Bokuto. Bokuto didn’t know how he would cope with his best friend… and the man he was still hoping for…leaving him. 

“You look pretty serious for a man who just put down a rogue Kiss pretty neatly,” Bokuto’s second in command angel said, flying up to teasingly knock him with his own jet black wings. Bokuto had to do a bit of tricky maneuvering to not tumble in the air.

“Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo! Don’t make me throw a fireball at you,” Bokuto replied to the other man. 

The fireballs were a talent that Bokuto had only recently developed in the past five years or so. The first time Bokuto used one he’d been throwing a balled up piece of paper at Akaashi. The look on the other man’s face was priceless. The vampire didn’t often reveal much of what he was feeling and Bokuto didn’t think he’d ever seen Akaashi look so stunned. They’d had to put out the small fire on the carpet and now there was a hole burned in Bokuto’s expensive Persian rug, but he refused to replace it. 

Kuroo had spiked up black hair that fell over one eye. A sharp grin sliced up the side of his face at Bokuto’s words. Kuroo specialized in defensive fighting, but Bokuto knew he could call upon him in moments like this where some offense was needed. 

“I’d block your fireball faster than you could say ‘Kiss’.” 

“I almost want to, but I’m pretty sure if I burned you Kenma would kill me.” 

Kenma was another angel, who spent his time working in the cyber security unit. He had wings that started black at his shoulders, and then transitioned to a shimmering gold about halfway down. He was rarely seen flying, however, as he much preferred to spend his time hunched in front of a computer. He was also Kuroo’s partner, and while Kenma had a slim, unassuming build, Bokuto knew he would defend Kuroo with ferocity. And with how smart Kenma was Bokuto was one hundred percent sure he would never see coming whatever master plan Kenma would have to take him down…

Of course that was first making sure Kuroo didn’t deserve whatever sticky situation had befallen him. Kenma loved Kuroo, but he wasn’t born yesterday. 

Bokuto was pretty sure Akaashi would avenge him if anything happened to him… And with that Bokuto was lost in thought of the vampire he had been crushing on for years. 

“Dude,” Kuroo said, jolting Bokuto to the present. “You have got it bad.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bokuto attempted to say with as much nonchalance as he could muster. 

“Just tell Akaashi how you feel already!”

“I can’t tell him!” Bokuto exclaimed, and then winced. Shit. 

Kuroo smiled knowingly at Bokuto’s admission, a smirk slicing up one side of his face. “Come on Bo, it’s not like anyone will care who you’re with.” 

“Did you hook up with Kenma when he was going through your course on battle blocking techniques?”

“That was decades ago. We weren’t together back then, and anyway I couldn’t get with someone who was my student….oh…. I get it now.” 

Bokuto nodded sadly. He might be one of the more unrepentant and outgoing of the angel leaders, but at the end of the day he still acted with honor and integrity. 

“Has Akaashi said what he’s doing after the end of his contract?” Kuroo asked. 

“I personally told him he always has a place with me, and any position he took would come with opportunities for advancing, but I know that he’s also gotten job offers from other angels in different territories. He hasn’t made an announcement yet either way.” 

“I’m sorry man. Want to have a mock combat bout when we get back to burn off all your frustration?”

“Nah, thanks though. You get back to Kenma.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!”

Bokuto gave a hearty laugh, but inside he was in knots. He had loved Akaashi for a long time and didn’t know what he would do if Akaashi left. 

By now the team had made it back to Bokuto’s fortress. Well, it was more like a skyscraper, sitting in the middle of the city. It was the highest building around, allowing angels to come and go as they pleased. The team alighted on the top of the tower, sending little whirlwinds of air up around them as their wings beat furiously to make gentle landings. 

“Good job guys!” Bokuto called out once everyone was down. 

“And girls!” one female warrior teasingly called out from the back.

“Trust me, Koari, no one could mistake you for a guy!” Bokuto responded, causing his group to laugh good-naturally, Koari included. 

“All right,” Bokuto continued. “You’re all off duty. Next shift comes on in 10 anyway.” 

Kuroo and some of the others flew away, calling “Goodnight, Captain!” at him as they left. Others went inside, probably headed to the locker rooms to change out of their uniforms. 

Bokuto stayed on the roof for a moment longer, enjoying the quiet evening, before also going inside and heading straight to the battle analyst room. As he expected, the others had left once the mission was completed, and yet a handsome vampire with ruffled black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes had remained behind.  
Akaashi was dressed casually, yet definitely looked more sophisticated than Bokuto. Whereas Bokuto wore a well-worn uniform of fighting leathers to deal with the Kiss, Akaashi was wearing dark grey slacks and a black sweater. With his battle-axe strapped to his back and a sword at his side, Bokuto felt a bit like a barbarian compared to the suave vampire. 

“Good job, Captain,” Akaashi said, looking up from shuffling papers on his desk. 

“You saw?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi motioned at the wall of computer screens behind him. “I kept an eye on it all. Wanted to have your back from here.” 

Bokuto felt his heart swell in his chest, and tried to firmly tell it not to get too excited, and that Akaashi said stuff like this all the time. But there was no guarantee of a deeper meaning behind his words. 

“Who will be watching my back next week?” Bokuto tried to casually ask, making random patterns on a desk with his finger. 

“I still haven’t decided, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi quietly responded, keeping his eyes on the stack of papers in front of him. 

All angels were taught at a young age to keep their wings tucked up and off the ground, yet Bokuto couldn’t stop his from drooping and gently falling on the floor.

“I’m sorry your Contract has been such an ordeal here that you don’t want to stay,” Bokuto said, not looking at Akaashi, and thus missed Akaashi’s head whipping up at those words to stare at Bokuto. 

“After all,” the angel continued. “If you had been treated properly you wouldn’t be considering leaving. And I deeply apologize if I, or any on my team, have not treated you with anything less than the utmost respect.” 

“Number four,” Akaashi quietly said. 

“What?”

“Your number four fault. I have about seventy catalogued. And number four is that sometimes you forget what an amazing leader you are, and become full of doubt.”

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto cried. “I have seventy faults!?”

“Give or take a few.” 

Bokuto groaned and covered his face with his hands, raising his wings up to shield himself. 

He felt cool hands gently clasp his own to pull them away from his face, and felt Akaashi enter into the intimate space his wings made. Akaashi said, “It’s not because of your or your team that I haven’t made a decision. It’s me.” 

Bokuto looked at him in confusion, and a bit of dread. He was convinced Akaashi was about to say that he was ready to move on to another household, and that it was time to join a different team. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before exhaling and looking at Bokuto with an odd mix of resolve, pity, and anxiety. A regular person would not be able to read this combination of emotions on the stoic vampire’s face, yet Bokuto had spent almost a century studying this man. 

“My heart couldn’t stand it if I stayed here and could never have a future with the person I’ve come to love so deeply.” 

“What’s the court of the person you love?” Bokuto woodenly asked, his wings completely sagging down his back. 

“What?”

“What court are you leaving to? Karasuno? Aoba Johsai? Please don’t say Nekoma. Kuroo came from there and I couldn’t live that down with him.” 

“Kotaro,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto started at hearing Akaashi say his first name. “Kotaro, I love you!”

Bokuto just stared at Akaashi in shock. 

“And I know we flirt all the time,” Akaashi continued. “But you’ve never once acted on it, and there’s no way I could as a vampire still in a Contract. I figured if you were actually interested in me you would have made a move decades ago.” 

“I couldn’t because I’m the angel in charge of your Contract!” Bokuto exclaimed. “It would be a breach of power and I didn’t want it to seem to you that I was abusing my position! Keiji, I’ve wanted you for almost sixty decades now!”

Now it was Akaashi who stared at Bokuto in shock. “Sixty decades?”

“Maybe even seventy. Or even eighty! I dunno when it started exactly.” 

“Do you know when I first started to fall in love with you?”

“No, when?”

“When I first arrived at your household. I had no idea what kind of angel would be overseeing my Contract and you said to me-“

“Welcome to the team,” Bokuto finished for him. 

Akaashi nodded his head. “And you’ve been there ever since.” 

“So,” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck. “What we’re both saying is- we’ve been pining for each other for almost a century?”

“It would appear so.” 

“Then does that mean I can kiss you?”

“I would be incredibly disappointed if you did not.” 

Bokuto moved so fast with angelic speed it was as if he flashed from one point in space to the next. He went from standing with dejected wings to having them flare out behind him as he pressed up against Akaashi, holding the vampire close with one arm around his waist and another in his midnight black hair as Bokuto fervently pressed his lips against Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi put both of his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling the angel’s head more firmly against his mouth. One of Akaashi’s hands slid down to stroke the ridge of Bokuto’s wing, causing the angel to give a moan of pleasure. Wings were incredibly sensitive to the touch, and only those with explicit, personal, permission were allowed to touch them. 

Akaashi quickly pulled back, “I’m so sorry,” he said. His eyebrows were drawn in worry, yet his green eyes were hazy with lust. “I didn’t mean to assume- I mean I should have asked first!”

Bokuto silenced Akaashi by grabbing his head with both hands and giving the vampire a sensual, open-mouthed kiss that practically took the air from Akaashi’s lungs. Akaashi hummed in content and softened against the angel. 

Now Bokuto pulled away enough to say, “You can touch any part of me you wish, always.” He held Akaashi’s gaze to make sure the vampire understood what he was saying. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he slowly raised a hand and purposely rested it on Bokuto’s wing. Bokuto’s back muscles twitched with spasms of pleasure and he hummed in delight. 

Akaashi’s hand stroked along the edge of Bokuto’s tawny-gold wing, causing the angel to tremble in delight. Sparks of pleasure flared from the angel’s wings and down his back, spreading warmth throughout his body. They gave each other passionate open-mouthed kisses before Bokuto pulled back the collar of Akaashi’s sweater and began kissing and gently nipping down his neck. Akaashi hummed in pleasure before unconsciously licking his lips and discovered they tasted sweet, and exotic, and…

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, panting a little. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto didn’t respond, just continued down to Akaashi’s collarbone. 

“Did you…Dust me?” Akaashi felt warm, but not uncomfortably so. His skin tingled pleasantly, his nipples were suddenly rubbing against his sweater, and his pants had become too tight. 

“Hmm…maybe a little,” Bokuto said, lightly biting Akaashi’s ear. Dusting was something powerful angles could do when aroused, and was a coating of shimmering dust that was sort of a physical embodiment of the pleasure they were feeling. Tasting it was akin to licking a live wire that pleasantly stimulated one’s erogenous zones. Mortals would spend large fortunes for a vial of Angel Dust to achieve perhaps the biggest sexual high of their life. But the more personal the bond was with an angel, the more potent the Dust was. 

“Quick on the draw there, aren’t ya Ace?” Akaashi purred before licking his lips again and shuddering as lightening arousal sparked through his veins, flowing across his pectorals and pooling in his lower abdomen. 

“Couldn’t help it,” Bokuto murmured. “It’s how I feel when I’m with you.” 

Akaashi’s heart swelled at the words. “Care to take me upstairs?”

Bokuto pulled away with a devious grin. “I have a better idea.”

Akaashi raised a slender eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling this idea does not include a bed?”

Bokuto swept Akaashi into his arms, bridal style, and walked to the nearest window. “Trust me Keiji,” he said, and jumped out of it. To his credit, Akaashi didn’t react to being airborne, but simply tightened his grip around Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto soared up and around his tower, and then continued to spiral upwards into the sky. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “Are you taking me…dancing?” 

“Of course!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“But, you’ll be doing most of the work.” Akaashi referencing that as a vampire, he obviously couldn’t fly. 

Bokuto cupped his hand against the back of Akaashi’s head and tenderly kissed him. “I’ve been wanting to dance with you for a very long time.” 

“Lead the way, Ace.” 

“One question.” 

“Yes?”

“Are you attached to these fancy threads?”

Akaashi smirked. “Not if you’re the one taking them off of me.” 

Bokuto held up a finger with a small flame dancing at the end of it. “Oh I’ve got this!”

“If you burn me I’m biting you.” 

“Keiji, I hope you bite me anyway,” Bokuto earnestly said. 

Bokuto was pleased to see that made Akaashi actually blush. Bokuto went to work carefully burning both his and Akaashi’s clothes off, deliberately taking his time so that he could scatter kisses on every bit of skin that was revealed. 

Akaashi gave just as good as he got, tearing off Bokuto’s leathers with his vampyric strength. “Are you sure you won’t miss these?” Akaashi asked. “They’re your second favorite pair.” 

“This is worth a hundred pairs of workout leathers.” 

Akaashi blushed every so lightly again and continued to work at Bokuto’s clothes, leaving trails of kisses as well. He stopped though, at Bokuto’s firm, raised pectorals, where the kissing turned into sucking and laving with his tongue. 

Akaashi found Bokuto’s nipple, and latched on, rolling the hardened pearl in his mouth. Bokuto was, of course, very vocal in his appreciation for Akaashi’s ministrations.  
“Hot damn, Akaashi,” Bokuto moaned. “I think I’m going to set on fire from you touching me.” 

Akaashi pulled away and instead placed little kisses along Bokuto’s strong jawline. “I assume you’re speaking metaphorically, but seeing as you can create fire let’s not push it.” 

“I want to be set on fire by you.” 

“Good lord you’re cheesy.” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to retort to this, but Akaashi took the opportunity to claim his mouth again. The angel mentally shrugged. Akaashi could have any body part of Bokuto’s that he wanted. Who was the Ace of Fukorodani to deny him?

They were now both naked and panting as Bokuto continued to fly them away from the city and over the ocean. As immortals, neither of them needed much oxygen to survive, and so they kept their mouths clasped together, tongues entwining with each other, and hands constantly roving, kneading, and stroking. 

And all the while, Bokuto continued to fly upward in great, sweeping circles. 

“Keep your arms around my neck,” Bokuto gasped as he finally pulled away from Akaashi’s delectable mouth. 

They shifted their holds so that Bokuto was now clasping Akaashi at his waist as Akaashi tightened his hold around Bokuto’s neck. Now they had the most skin pressed against each other, including their arousal, causing each of them to gasp at the contact. 

Akaashi couldn’t seem to grab anywhere other than Bokuto’s steel-hard ass, one arm still wrapped around the angel’s neck while his fingers on the other hand dug into the angel’s muscle. Bokuto, however, couldn’t keep his hand in one place. While he held Akaashi’s waist with one arm, the other roved from Akaash’s ass, across his back trailing up his spine, and then suddenly down to grip the back of the vampire’s thigh.

They were very high up, so much so that looking down Akaashi could see the large curve of the earth, and twinkling lights in the distance from their home country. Bokuto held a hover in midair. “Ready?” he asked, voice deep and gravely with lust. 

Akaashi’s emerald eyes sparkled as his own passionate emotions bled through. “Waiting on you, Ace,” he replied. 

“Hold on!”

Bokuto clasped Akaashi to him, closed his wings, tilted them downwards, and let them fall. As the air whistled around them the two immortal lovers frantically moved against each other. They practically breathed each other’s air as their lips were locked in as tight an embrace as their bodies were. Certainly their current position could not allow for actual penetration, but the combination of gravity’s pull and the heady experience of falling through the sky while pressed skin to hot skin, still gave the two men an incredible, erotic, and unique way of making love. 

They writhed and ground against each other, falling through the air. They panted against each other as their members moved against each other in the tight space.  
Soon though, the ocean was rapidly rising up to meet them. Bokuto flared his wings out at the last moment, zipping along the waves and feeling the cool spray on their heated bodies as he yelled out “Hey, hey, hey!” Then he pitched upwards and rapidly beat his wings as he climbed back into the sky.

“What did you think, Akaashi?” the angel asked. 

“I loved it,” Akaashi moaned while nibbling at Bokuto’s ear, causing the other man to shudder in pleasure. 

“Ready to dance again?”

“Mmm, yes, but let’s finish this time, Bokuto. You’ve kept me waiting for a hundred years and I don’t want to wait much longer.” 

“Your wish, my command,” Bokuto said, dipping his head back to Akaashi’s waiting lips. Bokuto could happily imagine an eternity just feasting on Akaashi’s soft, delectable lips. 

He showered them both with Dust again, unable to contain his joy at finally having Akaashi in his arms. Eyes half lidded in arousal, Akaashi sensually licked one of his long fingers, lapping up some of the dust. He shuddered as the aphrodisiac hit his system.

“Fuck,” Akaashi whispered, pressing his hips into Bokuto’s, then revealing his fangs and biting the side of Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto gasped as Akaashi’s fangs penetrated his flesh, his own hips jumping up into the vampire’s, and again he snapped shut his wings and sent them hurtling through the sky back down to earth. He felt as if his veins had been filled with champagne, full of euphoric bubbles filling him full of desire as Akaashi sipped just a little blood from him. Bokuto cried out into the night sky, almost coming from Akaashi’s bite alone. Clearly, Akaashi had a very potent bite- impressive for one so young. 

Vampires could release chemicals that acted as an aphrodisiac upon those they were drinking blood from. It could range from a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling akin to feeling a bit tipsy, to a full, intense orgasm. However, the later part of that spectrum came with age. Centuries of it. For a vampire as young as Akaashi to cause an angel as powerful as Bokuto to almost orgasm spoke to the power that Akaashi was, and was yet still developing. 

The immortals’ bodies writhed against each other in their tight embrace as they fell again. They held each other so tightly that they had ample friction as their hardened lengths stroked against the other as they moved through the sky. Nerve endings were streaked with fiery arousal that was building to a crescendo. 

The ocean was again about to meet them. Bokuto flared his wings out to stop their descent and made a tight swoop back up into the sky. The adrenaline of the fall, combined with Angel Dust, a vampire bite, and the force of a few G’s as they made a quick turn to sweep back up into the night helped both men to climax at the same time. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed into the air, as Akaashi simply gasped as his orgasm hit him. 

Bokuto didn’t fly any higher, but lazily kept them airborne in a rough hover, using big, slow, yet powerful wing beats. He held Akaashi close to him, wondering if the vampire could feel his rapid heartbeat in his chest. 

“I think I left my brains back down in the ocean,” Akaashi murmured after a moment. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto murmured, rubbing his face in Akaashi’s black locks. “Your bite!”

Akaashi gave a small, self-satisfied smile, but also blushed a bit too. “It’s not like that when I drink from others,” he said in a low voice. “I mean- it feels good for them. I don’t want to hurt anyone I’m feeding from. But I guess you’re different.” 

For once Bokuto had no loud exclamations, just looked at Akaashi and raised one silver eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice.” 

“I think it’s the physical expression of how you make me feel. How I feel about you, Kotarou,” Akaashi softly said as he reached up to cup the side of Bokuto’s face with his hand. 

“Well then you’re only drinking from me for now on,” Bokuto said as he turned to kiss Akaashi’s palm. 

“There’s no one else I want to drink from.”

Bokuto wheeled about and began flying them back to Tokyo. “Does this mean you won’t make fun of me anymore when I dust you?” he asked, shifting Akaashi so that he was cradled again in his arms. 

“Absolutely not,” Akaashi said, snuggling into his angel’s warm, strong embrace and closing his eyes. 

“But you’ll still dance with me?”

“Of course.” 

“And you’ll stay on with the team?”

“Yes.” 

“And be by my side?”

“Always.” 

“I love you, Keiji.” 

Akaashi opened his eyes to gaze tenderly up at Bokuto, and reached up to pull Bokuto’s head down in order to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“I love you too, Kotarou.”


End file.
